This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power transmitting components with a torque transfer device, such as a disconnecting drive module in an all-wheel drive (“AWD”) system, generally includes an input gearset and at least one clutch with a plurality of friction plates and a piston for selectively engaging the friction plates. The input gearset generally includes an input pinion gear meshingly engaged with a ring gear of an input member. The input member is drivingly coupled to an input of the clutch and the friction plates are configured to transmit torque between the input of the clutch to an output of the clutch when the clutch is engaged. The friction plates rotate through a fluid in a clutch sump to provide lubrication and cooling of the plates when the clutch is engaged. The input gearset rotates through a fluid in a gear sump to provide lubrication and cooling of the gears within the input gearset. Conventionally, the clutch sump and gear sump are separated by seals that inhibit the exchange of fluid between the two sumps.